


truth or dare // parrlyn

by bibbawrites



Series: Six One Shots [1]
Category: Six - Marlow/Moss
Genre: Anna is the ultimate wingman, Coming Out, Crushes, F/F, Kissing, Swearing, Truth or Dare, idk what else, parrlyn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:20:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26106349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bibbawrites/pseuds/bibbawrites
Summary: anna dares anne to confront her feelings for cathy once and for all
Relationships: Anne Boleyn & Anna of Cleves, Anne Boleyn/Catherine Parr
Series: Six One Shots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1895506
Comments: 12
Kudos: 62





	truth or dare // parrlyn

**Author's Note:**

> WARNINGS: swearing 
> 
> so i had this idea and i thought i would write it and i honestly had a lot of fun with it
> 
> i'm thinking about writing more short stories/one shots so if you have any requests comment and let me know, i'm happy to write any relationship/angst/smut/fluff whatever you want :) 
> 
> so yeah without further ado, enjoy!

It all started with a simple game of truth or dare between the second and fourth queens during their wait between the matinee show and evening show. 

They had been left alone at the theatre, with Jane and Kitty going on a mother-daughter lunch date, and Catalina and Cathy deciding to go collect lunch for the remaining four queens. Which left Anna and Anne alone in the dressing room of the theatre.

“Wanna play a game?” Anna questioned, and Anne looked up from her phone. She shrugged.

“Sure, why not?” She replied, flicking her phone off and placing it down. “What game?”

Anna smirked. 

“Truth or dare.” She decided. Anne eyed her carefully. 

“You’re up to something.” She said, and Anna feigned innocence. 

“Me? Never.” She grinned. Anne raised an eyebrow but dropped it nonetheless. 

“So who goes first?” She questioned. 

“You. And if you chicken out you have to run out into the street outside the theatre naked.” Anna grinned, setting the rules. Anne shook her head. 

“We’ll get arrested.” She said, deciding to be the responsible one for once. Her and Anna wouldn’t be much good to the other girls if they were stuck in a jail cell for indecent exposure. 

“Well then,” Anna smirked. “Don’t be a chicken.” 

“You’re the worst.” Anne groaned. Anna laughed. 

“Truth or dare?” She questioned, ignoring Anne. Anne sighed 

“Truth.” She decided. Anna gave her an evil smirk. 

“How long have you been in love with Parr?” She questioned. Anne felt her heart stop. 

“I changed my mind, I choose dare.” She said quickly. Anna rolled her eyes. 

“Then I dare you to tell me how long you’ve been in love with Parr.” She countered. 

“You can’t do that.” Anne shook her head. Anna sighed dramatically. 

“Okay fine. I dare you to kiss Parr on stage tonight during the megasix.” She said. Anne’s stomach churned. She wasn’t normally the anxious type but the thought of kissing Cathy in front of everyone, with all of their phones out filming made her feel like she’d rather do the whole show in her underwear. 

“I can’t do that!” She said after a second. 

“Why not?” Anna questioned. Anne glared at her. 

“I’m not gay.” She said quickly. Anna laughed loudly. 

“That’s bullshit and we both know it.” She managed to get out between laughs. Anne narrowed her eyes at her. 

“I’m straight.” She said, hoping that her tone sounded convincing. Anna laughed again, reaching out to pat Anne on the head. 

“Sure you are babes.” She agreed sarcastically. Anne was silent for a moment before sighing loudly. 

“Ugh okay fine I’m pan, is that what you wanted to hear?” She admitted. Anna rolled her eyes. 

“Proud of you but no, I want to hear about your crush on Ms Catherine Parr.” She bit back. Anne sat up slightly, preparing to fight back before giving in with a small sigh. 

“I don’t… Anna I can’t kiss her in front of the whole world.” She said quietly. Anna frowned. 

“Why not?” She asked, wrapping an arm around the clearly upset younger girl, a slightly guilty look appearing on her face, clearly not expecting this reaction. 

“I’m not openly out to anyone.” Anne replied, her tone coming across slightly harsh. Anna rubbed her shoulder. “Well except you now I guess.” 

“Trust me Bo.” She began. “Everyone knows.” Anne looked up quickly, fear in her eyes. 

“What do you mean everyone knows?” She asked, her heart racing in fear. 

“Exactly that.” Anna laughed. “Anne you’re a hopeless gay and everyone knows it. Just go for it, no one cares what your sexuality is in the modern times. Things have changed.” 

“But Cathy…” Anne tried to protest. 

“Is openly bisexual. You know that.” Anna cut her off, raising a single eyebrow. They fell into silence, before Anne let out a shaky breath. 

“Anna…” She began, already trying to figure out how she was going to talk her way out of the dare. 

“Remember what happens if you wimp out. Naked in the street.” Anna reminded her. Anne groaned, swearing at Anna under her breath. 

“Fine, I’ll do it. But if she gets upset you’re taking full blame.” She eventually compromised. Anna grinned widely. 

“Deal.” 

Anne had never been so stressed performing the show before in her reincarnated life. Usually she exuded confidence, playing her role perfectly. But that night she stumbled over lines, forgot her choreography and had the other queens shooting her concerned looks after every mistake. 

All she could focus on was the anxious knot in her chest, terrified of what was going to happen when the show ended. 

And of course, when you’re dreading something it always seems to come quicker. The show felt like it flew by and before she knew it the megasix was starting. 

Her stomach churned, this was it. 

Meeting Anna’s eye as Catalina began to sing, the German gave her a comforting nod. 

“Just do it.” She mouthed. Anne gave her a shaky smile, beginning her section of the megasix, trying to control her shaking hands. 

Stepping back as Jane’s section started, she could feel Cathy behind her. This was it. It had to be now. 

The other queens started to move along and Cathy danced next to Anne, beginning to do her classic twerk towards the older girl. Anne took a deep breath.

“Cath.” She whispered, and Cathy turned to face her, a concerned look on her face. Taking a step forward Anne grabbed Cathy’s waist, pulling her closer and connecting their lips quickly. She could hear the audience screaming, but all she cared about was the feeling of Cathy’s lips on hers. It was like time had stopped. 

Realising that this would probably be her only chance to kiss Cathy she took a moment to memorise everything. 

The feeling of Cathy’s lips on hers and how her body felt pressed up against Anne's. 

The subtle taste of the throat lozenges Cathy liked to suck before a show. 

The overwhelming scent of coffee that was so comfortingly Cathy that it almost calmed Anne’s rapid heart rate. 

Almost.

She pulled away after what felt like forever, only to find that Kat had only just started singing. Avoiding looking at Cathy to see her reaction she moved towards the back of the stage, her legs feeling like jelly and her heart beating so quickly that she was shocked you couldn’t see it beating through her costume.

She did it. She actually did it. 

She just kissed Catherine Parr in front of hundreds of people and thousands more on the internet where the video would be posted. 

She made eye contact with Anna, the older girl shooting her a quick thumbs up, grinning widely as Cathy stepped forward to sing her part. Her voice was slightly shaky, and Anne felt a twinge of guilt as they all came together to finish the megasix. 

They struck their finishing poses and Anne was practically shaking in anticipation of getting off the stage and escaping the shit storm that was to come. Cathy took a phone from a girl in the front row, and Anne forced herself to smile and wave into the camera. 

But the minute the phone was returned to its owner Anne was rushing to get off the stage, following closely behind Anna. 

She could feel someone close behind her but she wasn’t sure which queen it was. Hopefully it was anyone other than Cathy. But luck was not on her side tonight. 

“Anne.” Cathy called. Anne stopped, knowing that the conversation had to be had sooner rather than later. 

She turned around slowly, and the next thing she knew she was being pushed against the wall of the hallway, Cathy’s lips on hers. She gasped as her back hit the wall forcefully, Cathy’s tiny body pinning her against it. 

Getting over her initial shock she kissed the younger girl back, her hands grabbing onto Cathy’s costume like it was her last lifeline, as their lips moved perfectly together. It was like they had been born to kiss each other. 

“Jeez get a room.” Anna made a gagging noise. Cathy pulled back from Anne and it took everything in the older queen not to grab onto Cathy and pull her back into her. 

“I’m sorry, what is going on?” Jane asked, Kat and Catalina beside her, matching looks of confusion on their faces. Anne took a deep breath. 

“I’m pan.” She admitted. Once the words had left her mouth she felt instant relief. It was like a weight had been lifted off her shoulders. 

“And you kissed Cathy on stage why?” Catalina questioned. Anne’s eyes flicked towards Anna. 

“I dared her to. She was too pussy to make a move on Cathy on her own so I figured why not take matters into my own hands.” Anna explained. Cathy tensed up slightly at the admission that Anne had only kissed her on a dare. Sensing this Anne turned her attention to Cathy.

“Cath, can we talk?” She muttered. Cathy only nodded. 

“We’ll give you guys a moment.” Jane said, ushering the other three queens up the stairs. Once they were gone Anne turned to Cathy. 

“I’m sorry for kissing you in front of everyone.” She started. Cathy smiled softly. 

“It’s fine.” She replied. 

“I really like you Cath. Like more than I’ve ever liked anyone in either of my lives. And that scared the fuck out of me. Plus the fact that you’re a girl and well…” Anne trailed off and Cathy nodded understandingly. 

“I just kinda hoped if I ignored the feelings they would go away. And I thought I was succeeding in making them disappear, or at least hid them well enough that no one would figure it out. But then I agreed to truth or dare and Cleves asked me about it straight away and yeah.” Anne finished lamely. Cathy bit her lip. 

“Did she force you to kiss me?” She asked. Anne shook her head quickly. 

“Trust me, if I didn’t want to kiss you I wouldn’t have. Although I would have preferred somewhere a bit less...” Anne paused, thinking. 

“Not on the stage in front of everyone?” Cathy suggested and Anne giggled. 

“Yeah exactly.” She agreed. 

They fell into a comfortable silence, neither one knowing what was meant to happen next. Anne shuffled her feet. 

“So…” She said, breaking the silence, her gaze locked on Cathy. Cathy stared back.

“So…” She replied. Silence again. 

“For fucks sake, just kiss you idiots.” Anna’s voice came from the top of the stairs. 

And so they did.


End file.
